Shard the Metal Sonic (EctoplasmicCat)
Personality Shard's personality has a bit of an ego, considering he is the original Metal Sonic and prides of being much better than the other Metal Sonic. He's a bit like the stereotypical interpretation of Sonic; cocky, arrogant, and smuggy as hell. After being fixed by Tails, Cyrus, and Rotor, he turned good. He strives on helping those who fixes him and treated him better than Eggman. Although the doctor is deceased, he still likes to help around from time-to-time. History Metal Sonic was created by Dr. Eggman in an attempt to create a robotic duplicate of Sonic to match his speed. Metal Sonic was part of Robotnik's plan to catch Sonic and his two siblings and prevent the prophecy. Eggman's plan was to challenge Sonic in a race. However, the finish line was booby-trapped and it would catch Sonic if he won (basically this is Whilringverse's version of "Winner Fakes All"). Sonic did accept to race against his robotic duplicate. What Eggman didn't expect was Sonic to see through the trap and Metal Sonic was trapped and Sonia and Manic destroyed the robot. Another planned thwarted by Sonic and his siblings once again. Metal Sonic was returned to Eggman's lab to be rebuilt. He built Metal Sonic v2.0, which was supposed to be faster and more durable than his previous form. The plan this time was for Metal Sonic to capture Tails and use him as bait for a trap for Sonic and his siblings. This failed as Tails was able to deactivate Metal Sonic and escape, all on his own. Eggman grew frustrated. Eggman came to the conclusion that the reason Metal Sonic kept losing was that he had no intelligence and thus would be tricked easier due to his programming to obey Eggman. His lack of sentience preventing him from thinking for himself and avoiding traps. Thus, Eggman began research to find a power source for Metal Sonic that could give him sentience. Eggman came across a lost emerald shard that Knuckles was supposed to collect for Master Emerald. Eggman took it with him and decided to use it for Metal Sonic v2.5 to power him and give him sentience. It would also give him the opportunity to see how sentient robots can function and see how they can learn. He also equipped him with a cannon on his left arm and lightweight armor that would help him get around quicker and more efficiently. Upon activation of Metal Sonic v2.5, Eggman told him that he was the true and real Sonic and he was supposed to defeat and capture the "fake" Sonic to prove he's the real one. Due to the naiveness of the life he just began to live, he believed the doctor and continued on with his mission. Shard almost won against Sonic, but his ego and naiveness lead him to crash into a tree...sentience isn't really the best thing in the world. Interested by the sudden sentience of the robot and the master emerald shard embedded in him, Tails decided to bring him in to rebuild him and hopefully get him on their side. more soon Other Facts Favorite Stuff Hated Stuff Powers/Abilities/Talents Sense of Humor Physical Stuff *His eyes change depending on his mood: **Green - Normal, happy **Red - Angry, annoyed, battle mode **Yellow - Scared, frightened, confused **Black - Dead, sleep mode **Pink hearts - In love **Gray - Sad, depressed **Static - Overwhelmed **White loading ring - Thinking Mental Stuff Language Stuff Category:EctoplasmicCat's Headcanons